


Sweet & Strong

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, Drunkenness, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A fairy and a wolf,” Regina said, rolling her eyes.  “This ought to be good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Strong

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ruby/Tinkerbell - cocktails.

“You know,” Tink said between giggles, leaning over the bar at the Rabbit Hole, “you’re the coolest person I’ve met in a _long_ time.”

Ruby beamed, red-painted smile wide and sloppy after a few strong drinks.  “Oh my god, I was just thinking the same thing!”  She held out her glass of red-and-white swirled alcohol and clinked it against her new companion’s.  “Cheers to the coolest bitches in Storybrooke.”  She spilled a little on her short, glittery red dress, the one that perfectly matched Tink’s new green one.

“And that’s my cue,” Regina said, getting up from her barstool, coat folded over her arm. 

“I’m not far behind,” Emma said, slamming down the rest of her drink.  She made a face.  “God, what was in that?”

“Oh, that was a Glass Slipper,” Tink said, checking her list of princess-themed cocktails Henry found for them online.  “Blueberry vodka and whipped cream vodka.”

“Do they have one for me?”  Ruby checked her makeup in her compact mirror.

“No,” Tink said, “But I made one up for you.  Gin, strawberry liqueur, orange juice.”

Ruby grinned, eyes hooded in lust as she stared at Tink.  “Sweet and strong.  I like it.”

Tink winked at her, slinging an arm over Ruby’s shoulders.  “Needs something spicy, I think.  Something _hot_.”  She licked her damp lips, and Ruby’s throat bobbed as she swallowed hard.

“What’s happening?” Emma asked, edging towards the door.

“A fairy and a wolf,” Regina said, rolling her eyes.  “This ought to be good.”


End file.
